A Fitting Punishment
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Back for their 8th year, everyone puts the war behind them and move on, except Harry and Draco, when their fighting and bickering goes too far resulting in Ginny getting caught in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

Harry went bounding down the stairs of the burrow, laughing as he passed Ron hurrying out of the room where Hermione was sleeping, hastily tucking in his shirt as he joined Harry. Molly had called them all down for breakfast and Harry was starving.

Today was the first of September and Harry, along with Hermione and Ron had agreed to go back and do their seventh year, making them now eighth years. McGonagall had made the announcement after the castle had been rebuilt, pleading with those who had missed their seventh year to return for an eighth as their education was important.

All that Harry did in the war and all his life he found he no longer wanted to be an auror, fighting bad people he figured he did enough of that to last a lifetime. He still wanted to help people though so after a lot of thinking he decided he wanted to be a healer.

Poppy would be remaining at Hogwarts so he would seek her help and hope that she would take him under her wing and teach him all she knows.

"Are you sure you don't want to be an auror Harry?" Ron had asked after they all had their breakfast.

"Yes Ron. I have done too much fighting."

"Well at least now the war is over you two can get back together." Ron said, pointing at both Harry and Ginny.

"Ron me and Harry are not getting back together. We are better as friends."

"You are?"

"Yes, besides I see Ginny more as a sister than anything else."

"Do you have your eye on anyone then?" Hermione asked.

"No not really. I don't even know what my type is. I will just have to see what this year brings."

"Well now Harry that isn't entirely true, there is a certain something you want a partner to have." Ginny grinned.

"Ginny." Harry warned but Ginny merely smiled and ignored him.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"A cock." Ginny answered, laughing when her brother spat out the pumpkin juice he had just drank.

"Ronald." Molly scolded as she walked into the kitchen from outside. "Go and change quickly, you all have to leave in twenty minutes to get to Kings cross station on time."

"You don't like red heads do you mate?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"No."

"Then I am okay with it." he said and hurried upstairs to change leaving Hermione to roll her eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell us Harry?"

"I was afraid how you take it."

"Harry you are like my brother. I will take you in any way you come." she smiled.

* * *

Harry loaded his things onto the train and made his way down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

"Harry. Eighth years have their own carriage. Come on." Hermione said.

"Okay I'm coming." He smiled as she hurried off. "Ginny. Empty compartment here."

"Oh thank you Harry." She smiled as she and Luna walked into the empty compartment and began to chat and laugh. He was about to move on when he got shoved into the closed door. "Watch it Potter."

"You want a hand with that broom Malfoy."

The blond stopped and turned. "What broom?"

"The one up your arse."

"Very funny Potter," he snapped and stormed off.

Harry shook his head and slowly followed Malfoy to the eighth year carriage. If Malfoy came back he wondered which other Slytherins came back. He had to wonder about Malfoy though, what had happened during the war and how he had acted he would have thought that it would change him for the better. Obviously not.

Harry walked into the eighth year carriage and saw Ron and Hermione sat side by side. Ron's arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him as she had a book in her lap, turning the pages with her left hand as her right one rested on his upper thigh.

Harry went to make his way across to them when someone called out his name, turning his head, he smiled when he saw who called him. Remus and Tonks were sat side by side, holding hands. "Remus, Tonks. What are you both doing here?"

"We are your professors for the year Harry." Remus smiled. "I will be your Charms Professor and Tonks will be your Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor."

"Charms? What happened to Flitwick?"

"After the war he had enough so Minerva asked me and I accepted."

"What about Teddy?"

"My mum is having him until the weekend, giving us a chance to settle in before picking him up." Tonks said.

"Well I'm glad you are both here. I missed having Remus as a Professor when he left."

"I won't be there just for the year either."

"You won't?"

"No. Minerva wants us to stay for as long as possible and I did enjoy that year here and Tonks wants a steadier job."

Harry smiled and hugged them both before making his way over to Neville who was sat on his own. He felt Neville would be better company as Ron and Hermione were now kissing.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Nev. I am surprised to find you here. I thought you did your last year."

"I spent most of that time hiding and the rest of it getting beat up for not doing unforgivables on the first years. I want to finish school properly."

"Me too Nev."

"I wonder who we will have as a dorm mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Well McGonagall wants to put a stop to house rivalry so she is putting us in pairs saying we either learn to live with each other or kill each other, either way she will have peace."

Harry slouched back. "Why do I have a feeling I am sharing with Malfoy?" he groaned.

* * *

Much to Harry's relief he didn't get Malfoy as a dorm mate, he got Blaise who called a truce whilst they were unpacking. Turns out Blaise was grateful for Harry beating Voldemort and was now free to be himself instead of acting as though he supported him. "It was horrible. It was either support him and live or don't support him and die."

"I didn't support him and I lived."

"Well you're special aren't you." Blaise grinned.

Harry smiled back and picked up his toiletries and began to unpack them in the bathroom.

Blaise had just started to unpack when the door opened. "Oh I don't know what's worse for Harry. Having you as his dorm mate or Malfoy. You are both as bad as each other."

Blaise turned around and saw Ginny Weasley stood there. "Ginevra."

"Zabini."

"Ginny?"

"Harry." She said, smiling as she hurried forwards and hugged him. "I see you have Zabini. I would say at least it isn't Malfoy but they are both as bad as each other."

"Blaise is alright Ginny. We have made friends, Blaise never supported Voldemort in the war. It was either act as though you did or be killed, he couldn't tell anyone about how he really felt."

"That's right. If Voldemort knew I hated him he would have killed me and if my parents found out they would have killed me as well as they thought more of him than their own son. I'm glad Harry killed him. I can actually be the person I am now."

"Is he serious?" Ginny asked Harry who was now laughing.

"Yes Ginny he is."

Ginny walked over to Blaise. "You want to make friends with Harry?"

"Yes."

"You are thankful for him winning the war?"

"Yes."

"Is Harry the only Gryffindor you want to be friends with?"

"No. The more the merrier. I can finally be myself."

"So we are going to see a whole new you?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I'm single."

"Well hello." Ginny smiled, giving him a flirtatious look as she moved closer to the Slytherin who was smirking.

"Okay Ginny that's enough for now. We need to finish unpacking." Harry said as he placed his hands on her upper arms and directed her to the door.

"Sorry about her."

"She's fine. More than fine."

"You want her Blaise just remember. Don't call her Ginevra. Only her mother calls her that when she is mad."

"Gotcha. Thanks."

* * *

Harry and Blaise had just finished unpacking when the door opened and Malfoy came walking in, dropping down on Blaise's bed, laying flat on his back with his arms up, hands behind his head.

"I do sympathise with you Blaise for having to share with scar head here. I have Longbottom. It makes me regret coming back now I know who I have to put up with."

"It's Nev who will have everyone's sympathy when they find out who he has to share with." Harry snapped.

"How Longbottom is he will always get sympathy." The blond sneered.

Harry stood from his bed. "What do you mean by how he is?" Harry said as he advanced on Malfoy who didn't move and kept the smirk off his face when Blaise held him back..

"Don't rise to it mate," he warned.

"Mate?" Malfoy snapped as he sat up and got off the bed. "What do you mean 'mate'? You have not made peace with Potter here have you."

"Yes Draco. War is over, we shouldn't be fighting and bickering, we should all be thankful we have come out the other end of it living. Besides, the wanker is dead, you don't have to act up anymore, be yourself."

Blaise sighed and let go of Harry when Draco scoffed and stormed off, leaving the dorm with a slam of the door.

"Are you sure you are alright being friends with me? He seems pissed off with you now."

"That's alright Harry. He will calm down. He always does...eventually."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you watch. First he will ignore me and make sure to face the other way if I look at him, then he will watch me when he thinks I am not looking, then I will ask him to stop this nonsense and talk to me again and he will tell me to stay away from him."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Here is the best bit though, even though he told me to stay away from him he will make sure I am always near him until I just ask to be friends and he says yes."

"And you go through this every time you do something he doesn't like?"

"Yep. Well that's us unpacked. Lets go and get something to eat, see who has been paired up together."

* * *

When they entered the great hall for dinner they saw a separate table had been set up for the returning eighth years. Ron was talking to Hermione who was blushing, Seamus and Dean were talking and laughing and Neville sat next to them, smiling every now and then, his eyes wandering over to Luna every now and then.

Draco saw them enter and turned his head and began talking to Theo. Blaise smirked and looked at Harry. "What did I tell you. Lets piss him off even more and sit with Neville."

Harry laughed and followed Blaise to sit beside Neville. Him on his left and Blaise on Neville's right.

"I see you keep looking Nev. Haven't you asked Luna out yet? I thought you told her you was mad for her."

"I did. I still am. It's just that..."

"What?"

"I told her that because I thought I was going to be dead within hours to come."

Blaise frowned. "Wait a minute. You Neville, stood up to Voldemort, looked after all those in your seventh year and stood up to the death eaters, killed that wankers snake, the only thing he cared about and you are too scared to walk up to a girl and ask her to go out with you?"

"Yes."

Blaise laughed. "You are funny."

"And you are confusing me. Why are you even acknowledging me?"

"This Blaise you see Nev is the real one. He couldn't be himself with Voldemort still in power if he did he would have killed him and if his parents knew they would have done."

"Really?" he asked, looking from Blaise to Harry.

"Yes."

"Friends Neville?" Blaise asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah okay." Neville said, smiling as he took his hand and shook it. But quickly withdrew his hand when he saw Draco glaring.

"Oh don't mind him Neville. If he starts moaning or calling you names, let it fall on deaf ears. He just isn't happy at the minute because I am friends with Harry." Blaise assured his new friend when he caught Draco's glare.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

By the end of the first week Harry and Draco's bickering had gotten a lot worse. By the end of the week, just like Blaise had said, Draco had 'forgiven' him and was now talking to him again, all that changed on Saturday though when Blaise walked into the Hospital wing and asked Harry if he was alright first before going over to Draco.

"What do you expect Draco? You hit Harry with a spell when his back was turned."

"How would you know. You weren't even there."

"Gin was and she told me."

"The Weaslette? You don't like her do you. I'd have thought you'd have more taste."

"And I'd thought you'd have more sense. Why do you still walk around like there is a constant bad smell under your nose."

"That's because there is...him." Harry said from the next bed.

Draco turned his head and glared at Harry. "You stand need to sit there and call me on my hygiene. I don't know how you dare."

"I do dare."

Draco swung his legs off the side of the bed. "Take that back Potter!"

Harry smirked and sat up. It was so easy to wind Malfoy up. "No I don't think I will."

Next to Draco, Blaise smirked, he knew what Harry was doing and silently applauded him for it.

"Take it the fuck back."

"No."

"NOW FUCKER!"

Harry swung his legs of the side of the bed. "Make me."

"I don't think you really want me to do that." Draco threatened.

"Oh please Malfoy. I killed the darkest wizard of our time. What makes you think I am scared of you?"

"If you were smart you would be."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "For the last seven years you have called me thick and stupid, so I really can't be smart if you believe your own words."

Draco lunged at Harry who quickly caught him and they both rolled over Harry's bed and onto the floor the other side. Draco landing on top of Harry, let his fist swing and make contact with his jaw before Harry spun them over, the Gryffindor now on top.

"No! No!" Poppy called as she came hurrying back into the hospital wing. "Mister Zabini why are you not doing anything to stop them?"

"And risk getting hit."

"Separate them with your magic you foolish boy." she snapped as she flicked her wand that separated both fighting boys. "Back on your beds right now!" After seeing Draco's eye starting to swell and Harry's bleeding lip she tutted. "You Mister Zabini shall keep them separated until I return with what I need. If you don't then I shall stun you."

"Thanks you two. You two fight and I get bollocked."

Poppy was back within minutes and fixed them both up before sending them on their way, Draco practically running from the hospital wing. Blaise sighed and looked at Harry. "I better go and make peace with him. Catch you later Harry."

"See you later Blaise."

* * *

The following week Harry and Draco's bickering got worse. He was looking forward to classes as they could then be separated. Unknown to Harry all that was about to change...

Harry walked into Charms and smiled at Remus before taking his seat beside Ron and Hermione. Looking over he saw Draco laugh at something Blaise said, at least he was talking to him again. Not that he cared for Draco but was glad for Blaise, to be honest how Draco sometimes was he wondered why Blaise put up with him.

"This term you will be working in pairs, but seeing as only some of you had made up with your dorm mates the bigger majority hasn't so your working partners will not be your friends or dorm mates. I have put all of your names in here and will call two out at a time."

Under the table Harry crossed his fingers, silently hoping to be paired with anyone...anyone but Malfoy.

The fates either ignored Harry or didn't hear his silent prayer as Remus called out. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Blaise collected his things and moved over to Harry so he could sit in his place. "Sorry mate."

"Why is it always me?" He mumbled to himself, but Draco heard.

"You ought to count yourself lucky Scarhead, it's me who's the unlucky bastard being landed with you."

Harry slammed his books down on the table with a loud bang making Remus give him a look of disapproval before continuing to shout out names.

The Charms lesson seemed to go on forever, all Harry heard was the blond moaning about being paired with him, Harry tried his hardest to ignore him but snapped when Draco mumbled. "My father will hear about this."

"Oh fucking get over yourself. Your so called father is under house arrest for the next ten years not rotting his saggy arse in Azkaban prison thanks to me!"

"You?" Draco screeched as he stood up. "My father being under house arrest instead of going to Azkaban had fuck all to do with you."

"Wrong again Malfoy. Who do you think it is that got you off scott free. The stupid twat is stood facing you."

"Why do that if you hate us?"

"I didn't do it for you and your father. Narcissa told Voldemort I was dead when I was very much alive, she called in her life debt and asked me to do everything I could to keep Lucius out of azkaban and make sure nothing happens to her precious boy. Debt repaid."

"You mean I am only walking around free now because of you!?"

"Yes."

Draco growled, to him he now had to be thankful to Potter of all people. "Fucker!" he screeched and lunged at Harry who once again caught him as they went rolling over the table and onto the floor, making the other students back away.

Before Remus could move, Blaise and Ron hurried forwards. Ron grabbing Harry, pulling him back and Blaise doing the same with Draco.

"Thank you Ron, Blaise. Harry, Draco, both of you will report to me after dinner tonight for detention. You are both eighteen years of age and have both miraculously made it through the war, petty fights is ridiculous, if you can't get on then say nothing to each other except when forced to work together." He scolded.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Blaise sat beside Draco but talked to Harry who was practically facing him. "Is it true what you said about Draco's mother Harry?" he asked, causing the eighth year table to go silent. Only Ron and Hermione knew of Narcissa as he told them why he was doing it to get them both off if he could.

"Yes. It was not long after I saved Draco from the fire in the room of requirement. I knew to end the war then I had to go and let him kill me, but Voldemort split his soul several times so he couldn't die. That was why I was on the run for a year. I was hunting them down and destroying them because he couldn't die until they were destroyed. I found out that the night he killed my parents he accidently put a piece of his soul into me. To get rid of that requires dark magic. The killing curse is so when he fired it at me, it killed the part of his soul in me and knocked me out. I heard him telling someone to check me. Narcissa came and checked and felt my pulse and heard my breathing. She asked if Draco was alive. I told her he was safe in the castle so she told him I was dead."

The eighth year table was in silence, everyone staring at Harry, until Blaise spoke up. "So you saved Draco's life," he then turned to Draco. "That means that you owe -"

"Not another word Zabini." Draco snapped before continuing with his dinner, looking up every now and then to glare at anyone who dared look at him.

* * *

After dinner Remus walked over to them both and told them to walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on them. Entering the classroom Remus gave them lines sitting them as far away from each other as he could. To be on the safe side Remus let Draco go first and made Harry wait five minutes before letting him leave.

Little did Harry know that Draco didn't go back to his dorm, he stood waiting for Harry, he still owed him for letting all the eighth years know that he was only free because of Harry and he now owed him a life debt because of saving him from the fire.

Harry left the Charms room and only managed to turn the corner when he felt himself shoved hard in his back making him stumble forwards. He quickly turned and saw Draco walk out of a alcove. "I don't appreciate you blurting out my business to everybody, Potter. I think you need to learn your place." The blond sneered as Harry turned to face him.

"I was asked what happened to me and I answered. How things went through the war and the embarrassment your father caused upon himself you can't save what bit of dignity your family have left no matter how hard you try Malfoy."

"You'll pay for that Potter." Draco snarled and pulled out his wand.

Harry was just as quick and as soon as his wand was drawn a spell erupted from his wand as one erupted from the blonds.

Blaise and Ginny had just walked around the corner. Blaise had took Ginny on a slow walk around the grounds after dinner and was walking her back to her dorm, they turned the corner as both spells clashed in mid air and rebounded off each other and went straight for Ginny. Before she could do anything she was knocked off her feet as the spell hit her in the chest.

"Ginny!" Harry cried out as he dropped his wand and went running over to what was now a pile of clothes. Harry dropped to his knees muttering 'please' over and over again.

Draco started to back away to make a run for it when Blaise spotted him. "I don't think so. You, Draco, are going nowhere until we find out what you have done to Ginny." Blaise warned. "Harry is she alright?"

"I don't know."

Blaise frowned as Harry stood up. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Harry answered the Slytherin's question by turning around. Draco's eyes widened and Blaise's jaw dropped when they saw a baby no older than a year old with flaming red hair, tucked into Harry's arm.

"What the fuck have you done to my girlfriend Malfoy?" Blaise shouted.

"Me? It wasn't just my spell that hit her stupid."

"I can guess who started your latest fight with Harry though." Blaise snapped who walked over to Harry and took Ginny from him. "We are going to McGonagall to sort this out. You don't go Draco then I will tell her what you have done."

Harry looked at Blaise, he had never seen him so angry. "Come on. Sooner we get there the better. Hopefully she can get Ginny back to herself."

* * *

"I would expel you both only I don't think it is punishment enough." McGonagall snapped. Harry and Draco were stood in front of the Headmistress' desk with Blaise sat to the side, gently rocking Ginny back and forth.

"I will have to let Molly and Arthur know." McGonagall threw some powder into the flames and within seconds, Molly and Arthur came into the office, Molly hugging Harry and Arthur shaking his hand. "I am so very sorry." Harry apologised.

"What's happened?" Molly asked.

"These two here were fighting and turned my girlfriend into a baby that's what happened." Blaise answered before anyone else could.

Molly looked at Blaise and saw the baby in his arms and gasped. "Ginny." she hurried over and took her daughter from Blaise. Arthur following his wife.

"Professor McGonagall I will be happy to show you a memory of what happened. "

McGonagall nodded and took out her Pensieve and placed it on her desk as Harry withdrew a certain memory, Draco stood to the side glaring daggers at Harry as it would show that he started the whole thing.

"I think you ought to see it as well." Minerva told Molly and Arthur.

Blaise stood up. "I will look after Ginny." He cast a leg locker curse on both Harry and Draco and took both their wands.

Minerva smiled. "I like your style Mister Zabini. After you Molly, Arthur."

"Nice one Potter, I will get expelled now for sure."

"She said expulsion is not punishable enough stupid and if we do it's your fault, you couldn't just get over yourself you have to pick all the time. You are never happy unless you are making someone else miserable."

Draco was about to answer back when Arthur, Molly and Minerva appeared once more.

"Thank you for the memory Harry. Now we know what has happened I have thought of a reasonable punishment, that is of course if Molly and Arthur are in an agreement with me. As I said, expelling you both is too light of a punishment. Ginny will be back to herself again but no spell will do it, she will have to grow up again being herself again by the end of your year."

Minerva sat down and sighed. "Mister Zabini you are to pack up all of your things and share with Mister Longbottom. You Mister Malfoy will pack up your things and move in with Mister Potter here."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a glare from the Headmistress. "You can't complain on the punishment as you started all of this in the first place. I will adjust your room and the both of you will be looking after Miss Weasley and raise her together until she is herself again. Either of you refuse to help then the other will come to me and tell me. Do you understand?"

Harry and Draco could only nod.

"I will send you a new timetable for you both so you can learn to juggle your school work and N. E. W. Ts as well as raising a baby and seeing as you will be doing this." she paused and made a swirl of her wand.

"What have you done?" Draco asked.

"You will both find out once you are both in your dorm. You are not to bicker. You will learn to get on and raise Ginny. I will get you both to get along if it is the last thing I do. Both of you will be remaining here over all holidays to look after Ginny."

"You both make a mistake and have to look after Ginny and raise her and are now living together. It's like being married." Blaise said.

"Exactly Mister Zabini. I might as well pronounce them husbands now. Any trouble you come straight to me where I will then inform Molly or Arthur here as they know how she is as they have raised her so they know better than anyone."

Minerva stood up when Molly and Arthur kissed their daughter, thanking Minerva for her help, fully supporting her decision and leaving. "Now gentlemen, take your baby to your dorm. Just be thankful it is the weekend and you have two days to get used to things and sort out your new timetables."

When Harry refused to move he glared at Draco, the blond sighed and gently took Ginny from Blaise. Harry walked over to the door and opened it for all three of them to leave when McGonagall's voice stopped them.

"And gentlemen? I have spies everywhere. There will be no dumping Miss Weasley off on anyone else. Your spells caused her to go like this so you will raise her equally between you both. If you don't then I shall know."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

Blaise had walked into the dorm he now shared with Neville with a big grin on his face. Harry was holding Ginny and gently rocking her to sleep whilst Draco packed everything up. "What are you smiling about Blaise?" Draco asked.

"You will soon find out." Blaise sighed as his smile got bigger. "Don't you just love our Headmistress?" he asked. Making Harry and Draco frown at him before looking at each other.

"Wait a minute. McGonagall did something with her wand. You have seen what she has done haven't you?"

"Yes Draco I have. Are you all packed?"

"Yes."

"Off you go then. And both of you remember to play nice."

"Bastard." Harry mumbled, Draco actually agreeing with Harry on that one as they both left.

* * *

"I hate McGonagall." Draco snapped as he and Harry entered their rooms. Harry looking too shocked for words. Where the two separate beds were, now stood a large double bed with a note laying on top of it. Draco walked over and picked the note up. _"Don't even think about trying to sleep on the sofa as it won't work. You are to raise Miss Weasley like a married couple therefore you share everything. Even a bed."_ Draco read aloud.

Ginny chose that time to wake up crying. "She's probably hungry. Dobby."

Dobby appeared and bowed to Harry. "Dobby can you get me a bottle of milk for the baby please and have it ready for when she has had her bath?"

"Yes Harry sir."

"McGonagall said no help Potter."

"She said no loading Ginny onto someone else. Nothing about asking an elf to prepare her a bottle. You got money?"

"Of course I have Potter."

"Good, because tomorrow we will be buying her some clothes and I am not paying for all of them if she is half your responsibility. And don't go moaning as it is no ones fault but yours for starting the fight in the first place."

Draco took a deep breath. "Just bath and change her while I unpack."

"I don't think so." Harry waved his wand his wand and within seconds, all of Draco's belongings were all put away. "You can help me bathe her."

"You bathe her and I will get her things ready."

"How about I bathe her and get her things ready Malfoy?"

"Really?"

"Yes and then when she is asleep I will take a walk to the Headmistresses office."

Draco glared at the brunet and stormed past him and into the bathroom where Harry heard taps running seconds later.

Harry looked down at Ginny. "This could be a lot of fun." He laughed tapping her nose with the tip of his finger.

Harry walked into the bathroom and saw Draco stood by the large bath with his shirt sleeves rolled up. "We can't put her in there Malfoy."

"Why not?"

"Look at the size of that then look at the size of her. We need something just a bit bigger than a sink."

Draco looked round and walked over to one of the sinks and enlarged it before filling it. "Better?"

"Of course." Harry answered as he took off the baby's clothes. Harry dipped his finger under the water and quickly pulled it back, handing Ginny over to him. "Fuck sake Malfoy we have to bath her not cook her. Whilst out tomorrow we will have to get some books on how to raise her and look after her."

When Harry cooled the water he looked at Draco. "Put her in then."

Draco placed Ginny in and moved back but quickly hurried forwards when her head started to go under. "Fuck!"

"Maybe you are best to keep hold of her whilst I wash her." Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and gingerly held Ginny as Harry cupped the water in his hands and ran it over her.

Ginny scrunched her face up and began to screech. "Shut her up Potter."

"How can I? I don't know why she's crying. She probably doesn't like a bath."

"Then hurry up and wash her Potter."

Harry quickly washed Ginny and wrapped a towel around her and placed her on the bed they had to share. "I need to find her something to sleep in, keep her occupied."

"How?"

"Well how should I know?"

Draco sighed and looked sideways at Ginny and withdrew his wand and circled it in mid air making a circle of rainbow colours. Ginny looked up and reached up with her baby fists trying to reach the colours.

Harry came back and smiled at Ginny who was giggling at the colours. "I only have a tee shirt that we will have to transfigure before going shopping tomorrow."

"Thats my top Potter."

"You started the fight that got her like this so quit your bellyaching."

Dobby appeared with a bag and placed it on the ground. "Madam Pomfrey asks me to be giving you this master Harry." the elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked in the bag and grinned. "It's nappies and wipes and powder and cream."

Harry picked up the powder and put some on Ginny before trying to put a nappy on. "Haven't you done it yet Potter?"

"She keeps fidgeting."

Draco sighed and picked Ginny up before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What you doing?"

"If I try and change her on my knee then it might be better as she hasn't got much room to wiggle about." Draco explained as he began to try and fasten her nappy.

Harry watched Draco fiddle and struggle when a thought came to him. "Here Malfoy."

"Shush Potter."

"But -"

"Quiet Potter I am getting the hang of this."

"It's just that -"

"There! I have done it." Draco held Ginny up in front of him smirking at his triumph but soon scowled when the nappy dropped and Draco looked down in horror when he realised that Ginny was having a wee as it ran down her legs and onto Draco's knee.

Harry lost it and burst out laughing, leaning against the wall, holding his side with one hand and pointing at the now irate blond with the other.

"This is not funny Potter."

"Oh but it is. She has pissed all over you. It couldn't have happened to a nicer person."

"This is your fault. You kept interrupting me."

"I was trying to tell you that we don't need to try and change her nappy like that as we are wizards and can use our magic."

Draco stood up and handed Ginny over. "You can clean her up and change her then. I am going to shower." The blond snapped as he handed Ginny over and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Harry had cleaned, changed and dressed Ginny within a few flicks of his wand and laid her on the big bed and began to tickle her tummy, making her laugh. "I really do love you Gin."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke and felt his eyes widen when he felt Draco's hardness pressing into him, he was being spooned by the blond, his cock pressing into him, he looked over and saw Ginny sleeping soundly. Casting a tempus charm, Harry found it had just gone seven.

"Malfoy?"

"Mmm, what Potter?"

"Would you move? Your cock is digging in me."

Draco shot up and out of bed. "It's not my fault I am hard Potter." He snapped, not even bothering to cover his still tented boxer briefs.

"I am not saying it's your fault. I am just the same. I understand we wake up hard sometimes I was just asking you to move as it was digging into me." Harry threw the covers back and stood up. "Ginny is still sleeping, we are best to use this time to look at our timetables and work out how we are going to juggle her between classes."

Draco nodded. "I will just shower and be with you."

"You had a shower last night before you went to bed."

"That I did. But a baby also pissed all over me last night."

Harry smiled when Draco scowled and stormed into the bathroom with a slamming of the door.

Harry was actually surprised to find that he and Draco had arranged their classes and studying to fit them as best they could whilst looking after Ginny. Not being able to have a baby in potions, Harry willingly offered to have his when Draco had one of his free periods so he could look after Ginny. Draco didn't object to looking after her whilst studying as Harry would be doing that when he had Ancient Runes class.

They had just finished when Ginny woke up crying. "I got her to sleep last night." Harry said.

Draco sighed and got up making his way to their room. He walked in and saw Ginny laying on her back and calmed down on her crying a little when she saw Draco and lifted her arms up. "You better not piss on me again," he whispered as he picked her up.

As soon as he picked her up she stopped crying, holding her close he picked up her changing bag and walked into the living area where Harry was sat. "I will change and get her ready whilst you get dressed and ready. Soon as we have breakfast we are off to get her some clothes."

When Harry and Draco walked into the great hall for breakfast, Ron hurried over and took his sister from Harry. "What did you do to her Malfoy?"

"Ron it was both of our fault, both of our spells hit her."

"Yes Weasley." Draco said, stepping forwards and taking Ginny back. "McGonagall said we are to raise her together as punishment, your parents agree. We are to do it alone, she sees you holding her and playing with her she will will think we offloaded her onto you which is what we are not allowed to do."

Draco had just sat down with Harry sitting next to him when Blaise leaned across the table and used his little finger to tap her nose. Ginny followed his finger with her eyes and giggled when he pulled back and made a funny face at her.

"Right I asked Remus and he said that she should be fine with a bit of porridge." Harry said and within seconds a small bowl of porridge appeared before him. "Hold or feed?" he asked the blond.

"I'm alright holding her." Draco shifted Ginny to sit on his right leg, his right arm holding her whilst he fed himself with his left hand.

After a few spoonfuls Ginny scrunched her face up and turned her face, covered in porridge, into Draco's arm, making the blond scowl at the mess on his jacket sleeve. "Fucking wonderful Potter."

"It's not my fault."

"You are the one force feeding her that crap."

Harry scowled and took Ginny off him and sat her on his knee, pushing the bowl of porridge towards Draco. "You feed her whilst I hold her then. See if you can do a better job."

The eighth year table went quiet and watched the two interact. Draco picked up the small spoon and started to feed Ginny with it, who after a few mouthfuls, started waving her arms about, her fist hitting the bowl causing it to tip and porridge fly everywhere, the bowl going with it.

Draco moved back quickly along with Harry as the bowl flew through the air and landed on Blaise's lap. "Ugh!"

Draco snickered and opened his mouth to say something when Harry's words stopped him. "You say one word about that in Blaise's lap and I will say a lot about what was in yours last night." he whispered.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

After breakfast Draco and Harry got permission off McGonagall to leave Hogwarts grounds with Ginny to get her clothes.

"You keep a hold of Ginny whilst I pick out some clothes for her."

"I don't think so Potter. If anyone is to be picking out her clothes it will be me. I mean look at the state of you and then look at how I dress. I think we can safely say I have better style and dress sense."

"Yes you do but surely you have noticed that Ginny has already grown a little since last night. Why buy expensive clothes for her when she won't be in them long."

Shopping for clothes hadn't been as bad as Draco thought it would be. Draco had picked out clothes to last Ginny up until she was at least seven. Whilst walking around the big clothes shop picking out what Ginny would be wearing he happened to look up at Harry who was holding Ginny.

The music in the shop had Ginny wiggling in Harry's arms from side to side. Harry had laughed and danced a little making Ginny laugh and wiggle more. He smiled at the scene before remembering that it was Harry he was smiling at and shook his head before carrying on shopping.

Draco couldn't help but watch Harry for the rest of the day though. When Harry would be sat on the floor playing with Ginny, keeping her occupied whilst Draco studied. He found himself looking up every now and then, smiling a little at Harry before lowering his head so as not to get caught looking.

Because of what happened at breakfast, Harry and Draco decided to eat dinner in their rooms, Draco actually read a bit of one of the books they brought on raising a baby and Ginny seemed to eat better when Draco acted that the spoon with food was a train wanting to go through the tunnel. Ginny would laugh and open her mouth and eat what she was being fed.

"You managed to get her to eat all her dinner. I will bathe her and then you can have your shower."

"What about your shower?"

"I will have one after you...Draco." They had both come to a silent agreement to call each other by their first names. Realising this is how they would be living until Ginny is her normal age again and not being able to do a thing about it.

Draco had started it by calling Harry by his first name followed by a small smile which Harry returned before calling Draco by his first name.

* * *

Harry had got Ginny's night clothes and walked into the bathroom. He was about to turn the taps on with his right hand whilst holding Ginny on his left hip, his left arm securely around her when he saw the showers. He needed a shower, Ginny needed a bath...

Harry stripped to nothing and turned the shower on, might as well kill two birds with one stone. Harry thought as he stepped under the shower head with Ginny sitting firmly on his left forearm as he held her in place with his right arm.

Harry washed himself as best he could with Ginny there who kept laughing and shaking her head, making water fly from her hair and wet Harry even more before doing it again. "You seem to like this instead of a bath don't you Gin." he smiled at the red headed baby who now rested her head on Harry's shoulder whilst he washed her.

"Harry you forgot Ginny's..." Draco broke off when he saw the sight in front of him. Harry naked, water running down his back, drops of water joining up with other drops to make bigger droplets. Draco couldn't help but follow the trail as they moved down and over the curve of Harry's perfect arse and down his legs.

Harry turned around, not the least bit bothered about his nudity. "Oh I don't need that now." Harry smiled, seeing the bottle of baby bubble bath hanging loosely in the blonds hand. "I needed a shower so thought I would kill two birds with one stone as the muggles say."

Harry turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around Ginny and then using his wand to wrap one around him that hung low and loose on his hips. "You ought to try it with her tomorrow or sometime, she seems to like the shower better than a bath as she didn't cry."

Draco could only nod dumbly as Harry walked past him and from the room. He saw Harry naked, not just his arse that he found very fuckable but also the Gryffindor's cock, something he very much wanted in his mouth. Draco looked down and saw his tented trousers and stripped to nothing to get into the shower for a very much needed wank.

After quickly washing, Draco let his right hand wander down his front and firmly grip his cock, he moved forwards and placed his left hand on the shower wall to keep himself upright as he squeezed his shaft and began to give it slow tugs followed by a sharp tug, he circled the head of his cock with the tips of his fingers.

He swiped his thumb over the leaking slit and ran his right and down to the base and back up again. Draco closed his eyes, picturing Harry, imagining it was Harry's hand stroking his cock, the strokes getting more faster and became more vigorous. Seeing Harry's perfect arse in mind and thinking how tight it would be if he was to shove his cock through the ring of muscles, Draco came with a cry and slumped back against the tile walls, letting the water wash away his cum.

Draco turned the shower off and got out, wrapping his towel around his hips. Curse Harry and his fuckable arse.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Draco still had that image of Harry on his head. He did what Harry had suggested the following day and had Ginny with him whilst he showered and found that Harry was right. Ginny was happier having a shower than a bath.

Although he did get a little frustrated when as soon as he rinsed his hair of shampoo, Ginny would grab the soap and rub it on his head, leaving his hair soapy once more.

"No Ginny!" he said, which made her laugh more. After the third time Harry joined in on her laughing and walked over to them both and wrapped a towel around Ginny as he took her from the blond. "The more you do that Draco the more she will as she will think it is a game."

Draco had just stood there, mouth slightly open, not sure what to make of Harry just walking up to him and acting as though Draco wasn't standing there naked. Harry's eyes never left his face but when he turned, the blond saw his eyes drop.

When the door had closed behind Harry, Draco locked the door with wandless magic and for the second time in two days, Draco wanked. Thinking only of Harry.

* * *

Draco shook his head at remembering that yesterday. He closed the book he wasn't really reading when the portrait opened and Harry walked in with a crying Ginny. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up and took Ginny from the Gryffindor.

"Madam Pomfrey said she is teething."

"Cutting her teeth? She is over a year old. Shouldn't she have done all of that by now?" he asked as he rocked her, trying to get her to quieten down.

"That's what I asked but Madam Pomfrey said it varies and all babies are different."

"Did she say what we could do?"

"She said it's like us having toothache." Harry answered.

"Oh well. At least we can do something then. Dobby!"

"Master Draco is calling for Dobby sir."

"Dobby can you get me a small fruit flavoured icicle stick please."

Dobby disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later holding a small green icicle with a bit of tissue wrapped around the bottom. "Here you is master Draco."

"Thank you Dobby." he said and smiled when the elf bowed and vanished with a pop.

"What do you want that for?" Harry asked.

"I have been reading a lot on how to do things. She will suck on this and it will help. It should do as it helps me. Whenever I have toothache I suck and chomp ice cubes." Draco explained as he handed the icicle to a still crying Ginny who took it from him and after a couple of sucks on the icicle, calmed down a little.

"Well fuck me." The Gryffindor said, staring in shock at Ginny who was happily sucking on the green icicle.

Draco turned his back on Harry and closed his eyes tight, thankful he was holding Ginny as he would very much like to take Harry up on that offer.

* * *

Harry turned over and threw his arm over and not feeling Draco there he woke up and cast a tempus charm. Ten minutes past two in the morning. He sat up and looked to Draco's side of the bed and saw that it was empty. He looked over to Ginny's crib and saw that that was also empty.

Throwing the covers back, he walked into the sitting room. Ginny's cries that reached his ears as soon as he opened the door told him that Draco had silenced the room so Ginny's cries wouldn't wake him.

"How long have you been up with her?"

Draco stood up and turned around and Harry saw he looked tired, really tired. "A couple of hours."

"Why didn't you wake me? We share the responsibility Draco. I should be up with her, I have a free period first thing, you don't. Go to bed."

"But..."

"Now. I will try and get her to sleep."

* * *

Just over half an hour later, Harry entered the room once more and placed a now sleeping Ginny in her crib. "How did you do it?"

Harry turned around and saw Draco looking at him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't get off. Was wondering how you were both doing."

Harry smiled as he got into bed. "Madam Pomfrey gave me some gel to rub on her gums and told me with her growing like this we are lucky to have it only for a couple of nights and not months."

* * *

The next morning Draco had just finished getting dressed and ready for the day, walking out of the bathroom and quietly moaned as the sight in front of him. Harry was bent over the crib laughing along with a giggling Ginny.

"She okay?" he asked.

Harry stood up and turned to face Draco. "She's fine," he smiled.

"Well I better get some breakfast before heading to class. I will see you after my first lesson for the change."

"Okay."

Draco turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Harry. Holding his breath he quickly moved forwards and kissed Harry and then left, not giving the Gryffindor time to respond.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

After that first kiss which wasn't talked about they set themselves into a routine, they would go about their day, separating with a kiss, meet and swap Ginny over with a kiss and smile and then greet at the end of the day with a kiss, the first kiss goodnight was from Draco to Harry when he thought the Gryffindor was sleeping.

The next morning Harry had woken Draco up with a kiss, telling him that that night not to wait until he thought he was asleep. They had never discussed their feelings, Harry knew they should talk about them but he was afraid to do so.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Ginny got older, they worked out that she aged a year in two weeks as they had only been sharing a month and she had gone for being one years old to three years old, now walking and running whenever Draco or Harry caught her doing something she shouldn't be doing.

Her favorite thing at the moment was drawing and scribbling, unfortunately for them she loved doing it all over their homework.

"How did she get hold of these?" Draco wondered aloud as he took the papers from Ginny and scooped her up, and marched her into the bathroom.

"No." Ginny yelled as she started to wiggle in Draco's arms as soon as she saw the bath.

"Ginny you have coloured yourself in as well as the paper, you need a bath."

"No. Magic."

"I am not going to use magic to clean you up when you clearly need a bath."

"No."

Draco sighed. "Is that the only word you know? Look how about if you have this bath and be a good girl then I will change the staircase into a fun slide."

Ginny laughed and clapped her hands and let Draco bath her.

"Shame on you bribing her."

Draco had just got Ginny out of the bath when he heard Harry behind him and smiled. "How was care of magical creatures?" he asked as he handed Ginny over to Harry, getting a kiss from him in return.

"It was alright."

"Harry, when Ginny is asleep tonight can we talk?"

"Of course we can." he said before looking at Ginny who was trying to grab his glasses. "Now then munchkin lets get you dried and dressed. So we can carry out the promise silly Draco made."

* * *

That night when Ginny was fast asleep, Harry got into bed next to Draco and sat waiting for Draco to start talking.

"We need to talk about what we are to each other, I mean we are always kissing and that's it. It never goes further than lips on lips or lips on cheek or forehead, we don't talk about how we feel or anything."

Harry sighed and dropped his head a little. "I know Draco. I admit that my feelings towards you have changed a great deal. I do like you Draco and would like to be with you but..."

"But?"

"It's us. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy no two people hate each other more."

Draco smiled and scooted closer to Harry, smiling. "People change Harry. I know I have and changed for the better, taking care of Ginny with you has helped me as it has shown me the real you. Of course that picture you made in the shower the other week helped a great deal."

Harry laughed. "In what way?"

"Wank material." Draco admitted, chuckling when Harry blushed a little. "It's true, I had my shower straight after you and wanked when you left just picturing you and your fuckable arse."

"You're not shy are you." Harry smirked.

"Fuck no." Draco turned on the bed to face Harry. "Will you be my boyfriend Harry? We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, you can say no and we can carry on as we are or you can -"

Draco stopped when Harry placed his finger on the blond's lips. "Yes Draco I will be your boyfriend. I don't want to carry on as we are and as for telling people I will happily tell them or keep it our secret it is up to you."

"No Harry. It lies with you. If we tell people some will hate me even more thinking I have done something to you to fall in love with a death eater."

Harry laughed. "Well I am not quite there yet but I know I soon will be and I don't care what everyone else thinks. I have spent my last seven years doing what has been expected of me to win this war which I miraculously survived. It is my time now to do what I want and with who I want. I am not going to spend the rest of my life miserable just to make others happy. I live for me now and do what I want to do and what I want to do is be with you."

"You mean that Harry?"

"Yes."

Draco pulled on Harry's legs so he went from sitting up to laying flat on his back and leaned over him. "Let us see how clever our friends are as to how long it takes them to work it out." Draco said, smiling as Harry reached up threading his fingers through those blond locks, pulling the Slytherin down to meet his lips.

* * *

The following morning Harry and Draco made their way down to the great hall both of them slowly walking to their table, slightly bent forwards as each of them had a hold of Ginny's hand who stopped every now and then kicking her leg forward. "What is she doing?" Draco asked.

"She wants to be swung in the air, keep a tight grip on her hand and with me, swing your arm forwards, she goes up, swings her legs in the air whilst holding on tight to us and it keeps her happy." Harry answered. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll give it a go."

They both swung their arms up and Ginny squealed and laughed as she kicked her legs up.

"I remember Charlie and Bill doing that with her. She used to love it." Ron said as the three of them sat down.

Draco placed a small plate in front of Ginny and filled it with food, cutting it all up before handing her a fork. "There you go baby girl." he said.

"Erm, don't you feed her?" Blaise asked.

"No. She likes to feed herself now."

"Me big girl." Ginny beamed as she scooped up some food and shoved it in her mouth.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Ginny was now five years old. Harry and Draco still hadn't been found out about their relationship yet.

With Ginny now being five, getting her to sit and play and try to keep quiet if they both had lessons and had to have her with them then she was great at it, Harry gave her some toys and Draco had gave her crayons and parchment, after she worked out that her toys didn't make noise she kept to her drawing.

Harry had found one of her drawings, two stick men, one with black messy hair and one with blond hair, from the way Harry could tell the two stick men were kissing. When had she seen them?

"Draco have you seen this?" Harry asked, showing his boyfriend the parchment after Ginny had gone down for her nap.

Draco took the parchment and smiled at it. "Aw bless her."

"No. Not 'aw bless her,' when did she see us?"

"I don't know. We are always careful around her now she is seeing and remembering more. But she is asleep now. So it is me and you time."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Oh yeah." he smiled as he moved his head forwards and captured the blond's lips in a kiss that started slowly that quickly turned passionate. Harry raised his arms to undo Draco's shirt, Draco's hands going to undo Harry's belt. But both of them froze when they heard a giggle.

They both separated at the lips and turned their heads to see Ginny stood in the doorway. "Apparently she sees us when we believe she is sleeping." Draco said as both he and Harry slowly backed away from each other.

"Ginny sweetie, remember when you grazed your knee yesterday and I kissed it better for you?"

"Yes Harry."

"Well, Draco... Draco cut himself shaving and I was kissing his cut better."

"Cut myself shaving? That is impossible to do when I use magic." Draco said under his breath.

"She doesn't know that."

"That sounded almost believable." Ginny said, smiling as she walked over to them both.

"She is talking like that at five?" Draco asked.

"We were told as she got older the Ginny we know will be showing through and at times she will act older than she is, I think this is one of those times."

* * *

Harry and Draco shot up in bed when they heard Ginny squealing, Draco grabbed his wand and made sure he and Harry had something on when they jumped out of bed and into Ginny's room.

Harry and Draco barged in, wands held out but lowered them when they saw Ginny jumping up and down on her bed, squealing at Dobby as he put up the decorations for Christmas. "She is squealing in excitement." Harry said, shaking his head at his best friend who looked at both of them and started to giggle.

"I want a broom."

"A broom? Ginny you are too young."

"I want a broom."

Draco walked forwards a little. "How about I take you for a ride on a broom later?"

"Thank you Draco." she squealed as she threw her small arms around the Slytherin.

"Yes thank you Draco. Now she will definitely want one."

"Not necessarily Harry. If I take her up on a broom, I go so high she won't like it, she won't like it then she won't want one."

Harry smiled. "Clever." he said, and moved to kiss Draco before remembering Ginny in the room. "Um Dobby can you watch Ginny whilst we dress please?"

"Of course Master Harry." Dobby said, bowing to Harry before moving over to Ginny to keep her entertained.

Harry had only just stepped into the bedroom when Draco took him in his arms. "I'll have that kiss now you were going to give me."

Harry smiled and moved his arms up and around the blond's neck and moved closer to capture Draco's lips in a searing kiss.

"If this idea of yours works you will be getting a lot more than that tonight when she is asleep." Harry panted when he drew back.

It was only when they started to get dressed that Harry started talking again. "You do know it is your fault she wants a broom in the first place Draco."

"Why is it?"

"This past week you have been bringing her down to the quidditch pitch where she watches me fly."

"Forgive me for wanting to see you in my free time."

"You can see a lot more of me in bed at night."

"I can never wait that long." Draco huskily replied as he made his way over to Harry but was stopped when Ginny came running in the room. "Lets fly!" she yelled as she bounded at Draco, her small arms going around his right leg.

* * *

Draco took Ginny to the quidditch pitch whilst Harry stayed behind and did some homework, the school had now broken up for the Christmas holidays and Harry wanted to get his homework done so he could have the rest of the holiday.

Harry was halfway through his charms homework when the portrait to his and Draco's room opened and saw Draco walk in holding Ginny who had her head resting on the blond's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I got about four feet off the ground and she squealed, she didn't like it. She fell asleep on her way up here."

"And drooled on your top."

"What? Ugh."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

As it got close to Christmas, Harry and Draco took Ginny around the shops for her to see decorations, whilst doing so, they kept a close eye out on what she was fascinated by and wanted and made a note to purchase it when she wasn't with them.

"I have been watching older girls as well to see what they like so we know what else to buy her which she will be using in weeks to come." Draco whispered to Harry whilst Ginny was busy eating her double chocolate sundae.

"I have brought a firebolt as well. A sorry and please forgive me gift when she is herself again."

"Oh good idea. I will give you half towards it Harry."

"I think when she knows that raising her again has brought us together she won't mind so much."

Before they headed back to the castle, Draco and Harry stopped in at George's joke shop. "George!" Ginny screamed as she ran up to her brother who laughed as he picked her up.

"Hey squirt how are you?"

Ginny just hugged her brother tighter instead of answering.

"George I took her on a broom the other day, she got about four foot off the ground and started squealing saying she hated it. How she flies now I was surprised. What changed?"

"Me and Fred did. She is about five now right?"

"Yes."

"We didn't start teaching her until she was seven and then she was a bit wary at first."

* * *

They spent another hour with George before heading back up to the castle where McGonagall met the in the entrance hall. "Follow me," was all she said.

They followed in silence until they stepped into the circular office. "Mr and Mrs Weasley." Harry said, letting go off Ginny's hand as she ran over to her parents. "Is something wrong?"

"Did me and Harry do something wrong?"

"No Draco you have done a fine job so far in raising Ginny. It's just that Ginny has always woke up Christmas morning at the Burrow and we came to see if we can have her for the night."

"Of course. She is your daughter." Harry turned to Draco. "You don't mind spending the night at the Burrow do you?"

"You misunderstand Harry. I have been watching you both and you have been doing exactly as I told you to and more. You can both have a free night to do what you want whilst Ginny stays at the burrow."

"We have a night off?" Draco asked.

"You do. You can pick her up tomorrow after dinner if you like." Arthur said, smiling as he looked down at his daughter.

* * *

Draco and Harry had eaten in the great hall before going back to their rooms. Harry and Draco were the only eighth years that stayed at the school. The portrait closed behind them and they both looked around, some of Ginny's toys and crayons scattered about.

"We have the night to ourselves." Draco said.

Harry nodded before looking at the blond. "What do we do now?"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before jumping at each other, glued at the mouths as they started to strip the other of their clothes, stumbling as they blindly made their way to their bedroom.

They fell onto the bed naked, Draco pushed Harry onto his back, as Draco started to make his way down, licking and nipping at his neck, over his collar bones, down his chest, stopping at the brunet's nipples as he took one into his mouth, nibbling it.

Harry moved his left hand up and buried it in the blonds hair. With his right hand he picked up his wand and magically prepared himself and then moaned when he felt Draco nibble harder before soothing the bite with his tongue, dropping his wand as he arched his back.

"Draco please. I need you in me. Now."

"I need to prepare you first."

"I have already done it with magic."

Draco stopped his ministrations making Harry groan in disappointment and looked up at the brunet. "Why? I love pressing my fingers into you, stretching that tight hole of yours."

"Draco you can stretch it even more with your cock. Please."

Draco got on his knees and took Harry by the hips and spun him round so he landed on his front. Grabbing his hips once more, Draco pulled Harry up so his arse was in the air, his head still on the pillows.

Draco let his hands roam down, stopping at the Gryffindor's arse to part his cheeks, he found himself moaning at the sight of Harry's tight and slicked hole. "Ready Harry?"

"Yes Draco, please."

Draco smirked and thrust into his lover, both of them moaning, Draco at the feel of Harry's tight opening around his cock and Harry at the feel of Draco filling him.

Squeezig the globes of his lovers arse, Draco slowly pulled out of Harry until just the head was inside and thrust forwards hard, making Harry moan out loud. "Oh fuck Draco."

"Fuck Harry. I love how tight you are."

Draco smirked as he started to thrust faster and harder, Harry taking hold of the pillows his head was resting on and scrunched them in his fist, Draco angled his position behind Harry and thrust hard, hitting that spot inside of Harry. "Yes! Draco there...more...harder...please."

Harry let go of the pillow and moved his right hand down, stroking himself as Draco pounded harder into him.

Soon Harry was cumming, spilling all onto the bed under him, moaning Draco's name. "Cum Draco, fill my tight hole full of your seed."

Draco moaned and came, gripping Harry's hips tighter, no doubt leaving bruises. "Merry fucking Christmas Harry."

Harry chuckled, "Merry christmas Draco."

When the got there breaths back, Draco pulled Harry up so his back was against his chest and used the nearby wand to clean the mess on the bed before laying down, Harry in his arms.

"No." Harry whispered when he felt Draco start to pull out of him. "Stay in me."

* * *

Harry woke up and moved back a little, pressing himself against the still sleeping blond behind him, feeling Draco's cock still in him from the night before, Harry clenched around the blonds shaft.

Draco moaned and lazily thrust forwards, pulling back before moving forwards once more, Harry pressing back, holding tight onto Draco's arm which was under him and across his stomach, his other arm going over him to take his cock in hand, giving it gentle tugs.

His hand moved further down to cup his balls. Harry moaned as he felt Draco squeeze him and came, moaning Draco's name. The blond following him after three more thrusts, Harry's name falling from his lips.

"I love a lazy morning shag. Nice way to start the morning." Draco whispered, kissing the back of Harry's neck.

"When I woke up and still felt you in me I couldn't resist. I just knew you would like to be woken up like that."

"Like that. Or with your mouth."

Harry laughed. "Shall we get up?"

"No. I'm comfy. Let's stay here for a bit." Draco answered as he placed more kisses on the Gryffindor's neck.

Harry moved his arm back and held Draco's head in place as he turned his head, capturing his lovers lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

When they got up the showered and decided to exchange gifts before heading down to breakfast. Draco had gave Harry some clothes saying, "at least now you will be wearing something fashionable."

Harry had got Draco a silver chain that had a dragon at the end of it, two rubies where its eyes should be. "I thought you would like this as your name means dragon."

"I don't like it Harry. I love it." Draco answered, smiling before jumping on Harry, peppering his face with kisses before kissing him passionately. "Put it on for me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ginny had come back that evening and loved the presents that Draco and Harry got for her. "Why don't I have a lot?" she asked after she opened them all.

Harry laughed. "You have more presents Ginny but you can have them as you get older, when you are a year older you will get some presents then."

"Okay." She smiled and thanked them both before playing.

Despite Ginny catching them kissing a few times they were thankful that she hadn't said anything. Unfortunately for them though, it didn't last. It was nearing the end of January and Ginny was now seven.

Draco had gone and seen Blaise and warned him. Whether Ginny was remembering more now that she was a little older about how she and Blaise were going out before this happened, Harry and Draco weren't sure, but every time she saw Blaise now or his name was mentioned she would turn bright red.

"Honestly Draco the most we did was kiss, I was hoping for more that night as she was promising it me but then you had to start didn't you."

"I already said sorry for that and am paying for it."

"So am I."

"Why don't you just go with someone else if you don't like waiting this long?"

"Because I want Ginny!"

* * *

"He must love her if he is willing to wait for her." Harry said as he got dressed that morning, Draco already up and dressed told Harry how it went with Blaise. "What did he say though?"

"He said he will just act normal around her and not give her any reason to redden more."

When they were sat at breakfast, Ginny surprised them by talking in front of Blaise, the past couple of days she would be shy and say nothing.

When Hermione sneezed and blew her nose, Ron hugged her. "Bless you."

"Thank you Harry. I hate having this cold, I am hot one minute, cold the next. I am sleeping in thick pyjamas and dressing gown and covers and just cast a cooling charm when I am hot, saves stripping off and putting back on again." She moaned.

"Harry and Draco sleep naked." Ginny said whilst eating her cereal.

Harry and Draco who were about to take a bite of their toast, froze, very aware that the eighth year table had gone silent and were now looking at them both.

"Ginny..." Blaise slowly said, "How do you know this?"

"Because I saw them. Harry had a bad dream the other night."

"I did?" Harry choked out.

"Yes. I heard you shout Draco. I walked in and saw you both moving about under the covers as Draco tried to calm you. I went to see if you were alright the next morning and I saw you both laying holding each other with the covers not covering you."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before turning to face Draco. "I thought you put up silencing charms."

"Me? You said you put them up."

"No I didn't, I said 'put up silencing charms' I didn't state it. I asked it."

"I knew it."

Draco turned his head to see a beaming Hermione, a smirking Blaise and Ron who looked as shocked as he did.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't, we just didn't tell anyone and thought we would wait to see how long it took you all to find out." Harry said.

"Well I for one am now happy you all know. It means I can do this." and with that, Draco leaned over Ginny and took Harry's face in his hands and gave him a fierce kiss.

"Right then." Draco said once he pulled away. "Now you all know, who offers to look after Ginny so me and Harry can have some adult time?"

"No one Mister Malfoy."

Harry and Draco turned to see McGonagall behind them. "No one but yourselves will be looking after Ginny as that is your punishment, you want adult time then wait until she is asleep. I think when I told you that you will be acting like a married couple you took it too far."

Harry laughed at Draco's face when McGonagall walked away and kissed his boyfriend in hopes to make him feel better. "Never mind Draco. We will manage how we have been doing."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

Ginny sighed and closed her book, she was bored. She looked across at the table and saw Harry sat one side, his half of the table covered in books and parchment and Draco the other side, his half also covered in books and papers.

"When do I get my wand back?"

"In one month when you turn eleven Ginny." Draco answered, not looking up from his book.

"Why have you left homework until last minute?"

"We haven't Ginny. Me and Draco are studying for our N. E. W. T.s we have to be prepared."

"But you said you don't take them until I am thirteen."

"That is only two months away Ginny."

"When you have a break can we go flying?" she asked.

"Sorry Gin but when we have a break I have a feeling I will be sleeping. Tomorrow though. I promise." Harry said, giving her a smile as he took off his glasses, dropping them on the table and rubbing his eyes.

Draco looked up and saw Harry. "Go and take a shower, wake yourself up a bit, go on."

"Ginny..."

"Is fine here with me. Go on, go."

* * *

After a while Ginny walked over to Draco and stood near him. "Something wrong Ginny?"

"Harry has been gone a long time. Has he fell asleep in shower or something?"

Draco laughed. "I'll go and check. You promise to sit here and read?"

"I promise." she smiled.

Ginny stood and watched Draco head towards his and Harry's room, as soon as the door closed behind him, Ginny smiled and headed for the portrait.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco headed towards the showers and saw Harry stood there, fisting his cock whilst moaning his name. "Sneaky."

Harry gasped and turned to see Draco starting to strip. "Having all the fun without me?" he said as he walked over to Harry, joining him now he was naked. "Why imagine me doing those things to you to make you come when I can do them for real." he huskily whispered in Harry's ear, biting the lobe as his hand ran down the wet muscular chest in front of him, only stopping when he gripped his cock, taking it in hand.

"Oh yes Draco." Harry breathed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after Harry came and Draco pulled out of him Harry suddenly remembered. "Draco if you and I are here, where is Ginny?"

"I left her reading, I was just going to check on you as you had been so long in the shower, I saw you wanking and that was it."

Harry and Draco quickly dried themselves with their wand and got dressed. Harry rushed from their room, Draco on his heels. "Ginny?"

The room was empty. "Fuck!" Draco swore.

* * *

Ginny went skipping from the portrait. She wanted to go flying and Draco and Harry promised her tomorrow but they said that yesterday, she was bored of reading, she wanted to go flying. She turned a corner and went to head down the stairs when someone called her name. "Ginny?"

Ginny turned and saw Blaise stood there. "I've been looking for you." She lied, she knew Blaise would take her.

"Oh?"

"Can you take me flying please? Harry and Draco are studying. They promised me yesterday that they would take me today and now they are saying not today and promising tomorrow."

Blaise looked down at Ginny and smiled. "Okay then. Let me just let them know."

"They know. They said that you would take me, said it was unfair for me to just sit and read whilst they study."

"Okay then." Blaise crouched down. "Hop on my back, your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck, but not too tight. I carry my little sister around like this sometimes."

Ginny did as she was told and laughed when Blaise stood up and held on tight to Ginny as he carried her to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

On the way they bumped into Ron. "Hey Ron, taking your sister flying, wanna join us?"

"Yeah come on big brother."

Ron chuckled. "You haven't called me that since you were little and that was only when you wanted something. Okay then."

* * *

"We need to find her and quickly." Draco said.

"My map!" Harry exclaimed as he ran into his and Draco's room, the Slytherin following.

"Your what?"

"Map. It is a map that shows Hogwarts and everyone in it. I used to watch you on it a lot during our sixth year."

"Stalker." Draco said, affectionately.

Harry just laughed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Draco watched as ink appeared on the map stretched out on their bed.

"Don't stand there gawping Draco. Look for her."

After five minutes of searching Draco spotted her. "There. She is on the quidditch pitch. With Blaise. I should have known."

"Mischief managed." Harry whispered, the map clearing itself once more. "Come on."

* * *

When they both arrived they saw that Blaise was just landing, him helping Ginny off before getting off himself, Ron joining them thirty seconds later.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Harry shouted as he and Draco made their way over.

Ginny looked up and scrunched her face up, she hated being called by her full name, it meant she was in trouble. "Blaise said he would take me flying, and Ron also said he would."

"Ginny we said we would take you tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday."

"I know and I am sorry Ginny but that doesn't mean you can wander off and go and do it yourself." Draco said.

"I haven't done it myself. Blaise and Ron were with me."

"Hang on. Ginny you said that Harry and Draco gave their permission for me to taking you flying."

"Ah." Ron said. "If you had told me that Blaise I would have asked her as I know when Ginny is lying. I don't when she is her proper age but at this age I knew."

"How did she manage to get away from you both if you were studying with her in the same room as you?" Blaise asked.

"Harry went to shower and was a long time. Draco went to check and didn't come back."

Draco leaned forwards so he could look Ginny in the eye. "How long did you wait before leaving?"

"As soon as the door shut behind you," she admitted, her head down.

Blaise laughed a little. "You left Ginny and then forgot about her because you wanted se -"

"Don't I feel bad enough as it is." Harry quietly said. "I'm sorry Ginny. Do you want to fly some more now whilst we are here?"

"Please. Draco can we do the loop please? I'll hold on tight."

"You fly upside down with her?" Harry asked.

"Harry I am upside down for a split second."

"You're still upside down."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her Harry. Don't you trust me?"

Harry sighed and walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around the blond. "Of course I do. I'm sorry, it's me."

"It's all this studying Harry. Tomorrow we have a day off from it." Draco said, kissing Harry soundly on the lips. "Right then." He said, turning to Ginny. "Let's go flying."

* * *

The following week Harry yawned as he walked through the portrait and saw Draco sat on chair by the fire, reading a book, he took the book from Draco and sat on his lap, his arms going round his neck as he rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Tired?" Draco asked.

"Not really. Just comfortable. Where's Ginny?"

"In her room."

"Why is she in there?" Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny's room, he quietly opened the door and saw Ginny sat on her bed, his mouth dropped at what she was doing and he quickly and quietly closed the door. Looking up and Draco, Harry waved his arms to get the blonds attention, once he got it he gestured the blond to come to him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"She is doing homework."

"Homework?" before Harry could answer, Draco walked into the room and took the work off Ginny. "Hey! I was doing that."

"Not anymore you're not." Draco answered as he along with Harry looked at what work she was doing.

"This is first year work. Ginny what are you doing with this?" Harry asked.

"I made some friends with some first years, I know I am growing up fast so thought I would make friends with each year as I get older. They said they could help me a lot. Saying I do the homework and then they check it to see how I have done."

"Gnny what colour uniform were they in?" Draco asked.

"Green."

"Names?"

"I promised."

"Ginny names or no more flying."

"Mark Johnson and Michelle Johnson."

Draco snapped the book shut and gathered all the papers. "Little shits!" He exclaimed before walking from the room.

"Harry, is Draco mad at me?"

"No Gin. He is mad at the others. They have been using you to do their homework for them which is wrong. Gin if you wanted to learn you just had to come to us and we would have sorted it all out for you."

"You have exams coming up."

"Not until May. That is another two months away. Promise me that if you want to learn then you come to me and Draco. Besides, next week you get your wand back, we will be helping you there."

Ginny brightened up. "Really?"

"Really Gin," he said, hugging her.

* * *

Draco stormed into the great hall and saw the twins Mark and Michelle laughing with their friends.

Blaise looked up from talking to Neville when he saw Draco walk in. "What's pissed him off? Excuse me Neville." he said and left his friend to go to Draco who was quickly stalking over to the Slytherin table.

Draco stopped between the twins and slammed the books on the table, making them and their friends jump. "I see any of you near Ginny you'll find out exactly why I was the youngest Death Eater in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"She said she wanted to learn." Michelle bravely said.

"Then you lend her a book about what you are learning, you do not give her your homework and expect her to do it."

"What?" Blaise exclaimed. "Little shits!" he said as he moved forwards, making the first years stumble from their seats and back back.

Draco reached out and caught him. "Blaise leave them now it has been dealt with. They won't be doing it again. Will you." Draco said, giving the twins a glare who frantically shook their heads.

"You better not either, Blaise come away." He said as he pushed his friend in front of him, making sure he stayed in front of him as they both left the great hall.

* * *

The next day, Draco and Harry approached Ginny with some books. "We asked our Professors from each class today what they were teaching first years and agreed to give us a copy of their books to give to you to read, saying it was a great idea and to let them know when you want the following year." Draco explained as he handed a couple of books over to Ginny.

"Thank you." she said, smiling at them. "Harry said I get my wand next week and you will practice with me."

"That we will Ginny. McGonagall said as you get older you will remember a lot more so won't need the books so much but it doesn't hurt to know extra." Draco said, smiling when Ginny nodded and hugged them both before walking to her room with her books.

"You'd make a great dad." Harry complemented.

"Thank you. Couldn't do it without you though. I reckon will both would make great parents." Draco smiled as he took Harry in his arms, kissing him soundly.

"Let's live our life a little before deciding to settling down."

"Agreed." Draco answered, kissing Harry once more.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke up to Draco thrusting his hips, his cock still buried in him from the night before which was half hard and thrusting in and out of him.

"Hmm, Draco don't do that, let me wake up properly first."

"Hm? Not doing anything."

"Draco wake up!" Ginny said, her hands on his hip and rocking him back and forth.

Draco groaned and kissed Harry's shoulder. "As much as I would love it to be me it isn't, Ginny is shaking me awake." Draco looked over his shoulder at Ginny to show her he was awake. "Give me five minutes Gin and we will be up and ready for breakfast."

"Okay."

When Ginny ran from the room Draco slipped out of Harry who moaned. "Sorry, tonight, definitely." Draco pulled the covers back and swung his legs off the side of the bed, picking up his wand and casting a tempus charm. "It's 7 o'clock in the morning, why is she up this early?"

"She is eleven today, she gets her wand back." Harry answered as he got up and sat beside Draco, drawing him into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. "Good morning." He panted when he pulled back.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Five minutes later, Draco and Harry walked into the living area and saw Ginny sat in the chair by the fire, looking up and smiling at them both as they entered. "Three guesses what you are waiting for." Harry said, laughing when Ginny beamed and nodded.

After breakfast all three of them headed to McGonagall's office who looked up when all three of them entered. "What can I do for the three of you?"

"Ginny is now eleven and eager for her wand." Draco said, holding Ginny as she seemed all too eager to get her wand back. McGonagall took the wand from her drawer and handed it over to Ginny who took it carefully. "Want to try something?" Draco asked.

Ginny cleared her throat and pointed her wand at a small hand held wooden statue on the Headmistresses desk._ "Wingardeum leviosa."_ she said, laughing when the small statue floated up and from side to side as it followed the movement of her wand. "I did it."

Harry laughed and hugged Ginny along with Draco. "That you did. Well done Ginny."

"Now she has her wand back she will be doing spells that you yourself are learning as she is seventeen despite her looking only eleven."

"So she will be getting stronger with her magic and more better?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Just keep a close eye on her." McGonagall said, dismissing them all.

* * *

It was a week later when Ginny's crying woke Harry up. He got out of bed and hurried into her room to see what was wrong and panicked when he saw blood everywhere. "Ginny! Oh Merlin. DRACO!" he yelled out as he rushed over to Ginny, kneeling on her bed. "Ginny what happened? Tell me where it hurts."

"Stomach." She whimpered before crying out in pain.

Draco rushed into Ginny's room and froze at what he saw. "Oh fuck."

Harry looked up at Draco. "Help me. I don't know what's wrong."

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." Draco hurried forwards and picked Ginny up. Harry standing up and following Draco as he ran as quick as he could to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry cried as he opened the doors with a bang, Draco hurrying through and placing Ginny on the bed.

Poppy came hurrying out of her office and looked from Ginny on the bed, crying to Draco covered in blood where he had carried Ginny to Harry looking panicked. "What's happened?" she asked.

"We don't know. I woke up and heard Ginny crying, I hurried into her room and found her on the bed, crying with her arms wrapped around her."

"Go into the side room and get cleaned up whilst I check over Miss Weasley."

Ten minutes later they came out and saw Ginny sat on the edge of the bed. "Madam Pomfrey said we can go now."

"What? Ten minutes ago you were crying out in pain and bleeding everywhere."

"She has merely gone through what all girls go through, some are this age some can be sixteen, seventeen."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Her periods gentleman, all girls have them every month. She has taken a potion to relieve the pain and she will be fine."

Harry sagged against Draco. "Oh thank Merlin. You sure she will be alright?"

Poppy laughed. "She will be fine. Nothing to worry about. It is when she is late for these you start to worry."

Harry started to worry again. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well if she is late for her period there is a possibility she could be pregnant if she has had sex."

Draco turned to Harry. "That's it, until she is seventeen again she is going nowhere near Blaise."

"Draco Blaise wouldn't do that until she is seventeen again anyway."

"I know him better than you Harry, when Ginny is fifteen and lets him know she is willing then so will he be, when she does sleep with him I would rather it be when we are no longer looking after her."

* * *

On Monday morning McGonagall called all three of them into her office, when they got there they saw McGonagall behind her desk, a man who they hadn't seen before and all the other eighth years.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Now Miss Weasley is eleven she will be remembering more and more and acting more her seventeen year old self. So I have hired a Professor who can teach her but also, with her having different subjects, I want each of you eighth years to teach her the subjects that you have that are on this list, Professor Stevens here can only teach her so many. I want all of you to teach her the rest during your study periods."

"How can we do that. Our study periods are for that. Studying. Our N. E. W. Ts are coming closer and closer."

"I understand that Miss Parkinson but in your study periods what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Exactly. And that is what Miss Weasley will be doing. Reading and asking questions, surely her asking questions is also testing you and helping you to get the right answers."

Pansy opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking once more. "But what about defence? She will be wanting to learn spells with her wand, and charms. What is Professor Stevens teaching her?"

"He will be teaching her Potions and History Of Magic."

"So she will need one of use to teach her Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts. I can't do that I need to study and pass my N.E. ." Pansy said.

"From what I have heard what you know about charms I won't be learning much if you taught me." Ginny snapped, making Blaise, Draco and Harry laugh.

"That's my Ginny." Blaise laughed.

"Headmistress me and Harry can teach Ginny Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts." Draco said before looking at Balise and holding Ginny closer to him. "I do have a request please though."

"A request Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes. Before this happened to Ginny, her and Blaise were going out and Blaise has been waiting for Ginny until she is seventeen again. But as Blaise's best friend I know him better than he knows himself and when Ginny turns fifteen and is remembering and acting like her seventeen year old self I don't want anything happening. When she is seventeen again and no longer under mine and Harry's care then she can do all she likes, but until then.."

"I understand Mister Malfoy. Mister Zabini you will be helping Miss Weasley until she is fifteen and then you will keep your distance until she is seventeen."

"Yes headmistress."

"Now, all of you go down for breakfast, Miss Weasley here is your new timetable, as each week goes and you get older you will be learning more advanced work." McGonagall then handed out parchment to the eighth years.

"This is the timetable to which Miss Weasley will be with Professor Stevens. You all work out between you at breakfast when you will be having her to teach, if by the end of breakfast you have not sorted it then I will sort it for you."

By the end of breakfast it was all sorted. Ginny looked at her timetable and smiled.

Monday: Potions, (Professor) Defence Against The Dark Arts, (Harry) Charms. (Draco)

Tuesday: History Of Magic, (Professor) Muggle Studies, (Hermione) Divination. (Patil Twins)

Wednesday: Herbology, (Neville) Arithmancy, (Blaise) Potions. (Professor)

Thursday: Flying, (Ron) Charms, (Draco) Care Of Magical Creatures. (Pansy)

Friday: Defence Against the Dark Arts, (Harry) Muggle Studies, (Hermione) Herbology. (Neville)

"Right then Ginny behave and I will see you after Potions where will will be learning Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, as he stood up along with Ginny and Draco.

"Yeah and then after dinner you are stuck with me." Draco smirked.

* * *

Ginny was now twelve and was enjoying her lessons, She found Professor Stevens alright but she loved it when they taught her as they was learning as well so they would read together and question each other, except Draco and Harry who taught Ginny in the room of requirements so she had plenty of room to practice with her wand work.

Harry would throw spells at Draco who would defend himself and then Ginny would try she would get frustrated and want to stop but Draco and Harry talked her through it and carried on until she got it right.

Draco had taught Ginny charms and then retired to the library to finish his homework and looked forward to going back to Harry. Ginny would be asleep and hopefully Harry would be awake and waiting for him, if not Draco was sure Harry wouldn't mind be woken up.

Since teaching Ginny between their own classes and study they hardly had anytime to themselves, last time they did was three days ago when they shared a shower and got each other off with their hands. Draco didn't even get a kiss goodnight now as Harry was always asleep and looked too peaceful to wake.

Not tonight though, Draco would wake him up with kisses. Draco shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He had to get this homework done as it was due in the next day.

Draco finally finished his homework and cast a tempus charm and saw it had just gone nine, he smiled, by the time he got back to their rooms, Ginny will be saying goodnight and he and Harry can go to bed themselves and despite being a little tired he wasn't planning on going to sleep just yet.

Draco got to their rooms and found a note on his pillow _'Me and Gin in ROR teaching her more defence, don't wait up x._' Draco scrunched the paper up and got himself ready for bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning to kisses being placed all over his face, he opened his eyes and grey met with green. "Good morning Dray." Harry said, smiling as he moved to kiss him once more but Draco stopped him by sitting up.

"Is it?" was all he said before leaving a confused Harry on their bed as he went to shower for the day. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Harry or Ginny as he knew what would happen when he agreed to help but he couldn't help it, he missed Harry.

That afternoon Draco was teaching Ginny her charms and certain spells, his mind playing over what happened last night, getting into an empty bed, Harry acting all happy this morning, told him that Harry obviously didn't miss Draco as much as he missed him.

Draco had waved his wand and taught Ginny a spell and stood back and allowed her to practice, after failing to do it for the fourth time Draco snapped. "Fuck sake Ginny. You haven't listened to a word I have said otherwise you would have got it by now, carry on like this and you will be sure to fail."

"Draco!"

Draco turned and saw Harry stood in the doorway, not bothering to say anything, Draco just stormed past Harry leaving him and Ginny alone in the room of requirements.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

"Did I do something wrong?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. "No Gin, Draco is just tired that's all, more tired than us as he has more classes than us. I tell you what. Lets see if Hermione will help you whilst I help Draco with his studies yeah?"

"Okay."

"Gin, Draco didn't mean what he said, I bet you when he sees you next he will be apologising and feeling bad for how he reacted. Don't go worrying about it."

"Okay." She smiled and followed Harry as they tracked down Hermione who was more than happy to help Ginny with her charms. "I'll drop her off about half nine?"

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry said, smiling before leaving Ginny with his best friend to go and search for Draco and find out what is wrong with him.

* * *

Harry walked into their rooms and found them empty, walking further he opened the bedroom door and found Draco pacing. "Draco what is wrong with you? Why snap and say those things to Ginny?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it and I will apologise when I see her, it just that I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I know it might sound silly but the reason I snapped is because all of my free time is being used for either studying or helping Ginny. I miss you Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he moved closer to Draco and stopped his pacing by taking his hands in his. "You have me Draco, you always will. And how can you miss me, we share a bed every night."

"But that is all Harry either I am or you are asleep before the other enters or one of us will wake up first and leave the other sleeping as we have things to do."

"So you miss kissing me goodnight and good morning is that it."

"Not just that."

"Then what Draco?"

"This." The blond answered and with a wave of his wand both he and Harry were naked and he was pulling Harry into his arms. "Us."

Harry smiled when he realised. "You are sexually frustrated aren't you Dray?"

"Merlin yes."

"Let's remedy that then shall we?"

"Oh yes." Draco breathed as Harry led him over to the bed.

"Gentle or rough Draco?"

"Rough."

"How do you want me?"

"On your hands and knees."

Harry magically prepared himself and got into position and looked over his shoulder at the blond. "Fuck me Draco."

"Oh yes Harry."

Draco moved forwards and parted Harry's cheeks and stuck his tongue out, licking from the Gryffindor's balls all the way up before delving his tongue past the ring of muscles making Harry grip the sheets. "Fuck Draco!" he moaned, pushing back on Draco's tongue, he moved his hand down to take his cock in hand only for it to be slapped away by his boyfriend.

"I want you coming on my cock alone Harry." Draco briefly said before moving back to peppering the brunet's arse with kisses and nips from his teeth, soothing the small bites with his hot tongue.

Harry gripped the pillow and came, shouting Draco's name. "Please Draco."

Taking advantage of Harry's post climax, Draco got up on his knees and pushed his cock into Harry with some force making Harry cry out and drop from his hands to his elbows. "You ready Harry?"

"Fuck yes...just... Draco please."

Draco took a tight grip on Harry's hips and started to thrust in and out of his lover, his thrusts getting harder the faster he got.

Harry gripped the headboard tight, his knuckles turning white, making the headboard bang loud against the wall as the bed moved with them. "Dray..." Harry panted.

Draco pulled out of Harry causing him to moan only for him to be turned flat on his back. "Arms above you Harry and hold on tight."

As Harry reached above him and held on tight to the headboard, Draco entered him once more, his elbows on the bed either side of Harry that went behind the brunet and the hands held on to the Gryffindor's shoulders.

Harry panted and looked above him and grey met green, he let go of the headboard with one hand and laced his fingers through the blond locks as he pulled Draco's face down to meet his, moaning as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Draco pulled out and turned Harry onto his side and entered him once more, hitting Harry's prostate hard. "Oh...oh...oh...Fuck! Draco more, fuck I'm close." Harry held onto the side table, making it rock, neither of them caring of the things that fell to the floor.

"Come for me Harry."

"Yes." Harry hissed and came shouting the blond's name for the second time, Draco coming quickly after, emptying himself inside of Harry.

When Draco cleaned them both up and pulled out of Harry, the brunet moved onto his back, panting as he looked up and smiled at Draco. "You seriously need to get sexually frustrated more often." he panted, causing the blond to laugh and kiss the Gryffindor who eagerly responded.

* * *

The next morning Harry was in the bathroom washing and getting ready for the day when he saw the mark on his neck that Draco had given him the night before, he tilted his chin up and pointed his wand at the mark but before he could even think the words that would hide it, bare arms slipped around his waist. "Don't even think about it."

Harry smiled. "You want me to show it off?"

"Too right I do."

"Then it stays. You can walk Ginny to class this morning and apologise, she thought she did something wrong to upset you."

"I will do, I feel awful for snapping."

* * *

After Draco had apologised, things had gone smoothly. Harry had made sure that he and Draco had time to themselves so Draco wouldn't snap again, although Harry did hope he would in a way, meaning he enjoyed what happened last time.

When Ginny turned fourteen McGonagall had told them that Ginny will now be learning N. E. W. Ts as she was to take hers in six weeks time when Harry and Draco took theirs. McGonagall explained that Ginny now knows her N.E.W.T levels work despite her being fourteen.

Harry got out Ginny's books that were put away when the spell hit her and she was now learning the same as Harry and Draco. She still had her lessons with Professor Stevens and the eighth years but was now studying and practicing her N. E. W. Ts as well as them.

* * *

When Ginny turned fifteen Draco took her to see Blaise who was studying in the library. "Everything alright?" he asked when they stopped in front of him.

"Yes. Ginny is fifteen now. Say whatever you want to say to her now as you will not see her until she turns seventeen except when she is with me and Harry during meals. And keep it clean." he added when he saw Blaise smirk.

"Fancy going skinny dipping in four weeks just you and me?"

"I said keep it clean."

"Oh yeah, I'll be looking forward to seeing how powerful your 'wand' is."

"Oh Merlin she is worse than you." Draco said as he dragged Ginny away from the library.

"Bye Gin." Blaise called after him. Smiling when Ginny looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

* * *

"How did it go?" Harry asked when Draco and Ginny walked in.

"How we thought. Blaise made a date with her and Ginny here telling him she is looking forwards to seeing how powerful his 'wand' is."

Harry laughed. "Does Molly know how you are Gin?"

"Oh no. As far and mum is concerned I will lose my virginity on my wedding night."

"Well as soon as you are seventeen you are no longer mine and Harry's responsibility. You can do what you like." Draco said as he sat down and picked up one of his books to read.

* * *

Apart from the small bit of flirting Ginny did with Blaise when she turned fifteen she actually surprised Harry and Draco when she had meals as she talked and laughed with everyone, Blaise had talked with her and she answered and laughed with him and there was no flirting.

"I don't trust him."

"Who?" Harry asked as he got in bed beside Draco.

"Blaise. I reckon he has something planned with Ginny, he has to."

"Draco she is still fifteen, he won't do anything."

"You don't know him like I do. I got to thinking earlier on, starting thinking how Blaise thinks so I have done a few things." The blond said as he kissed Harry and laid on his side, pulling the brunet close.

"No don't go to sleep, tell me what you have done."

"I'm tired Harry, it's been a busy week, can't I just go to sleep holding you?"

"You will tell me in the morning won't you."

"If it doesn't work I will when she is her age again but if it does work you will soon find out." Draco mumbled into Harry's neck as he drifted off to sleep leaving Harry confused.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly one in the morning when Ginny was sixteen that a screeching alarm went off that woke Harry and Draco up, taking their wands they rushed into the living area and saw Blaise on the floor struggling against the bonds that were binding him, Ginny was knelt beside him trying to free him with her wand but had little success.

"Now this Harry was what I was talking about. You see I know what Blaise is like and know that he would try and sneak in and see Ginny, so I put a charm on him, he enters our rooms without our permission he sets the alarm off, he goes within a foot of Ginny where we can't see them he gets bound and can't move until I remove the charm." Draco explained making the binds on Blaise disappear.

Blaise got up with the help of Ginny and brushed himself down. "That's sneaky."

"What do you call what you were doing?" Harry asked.

"I call it wanting to see my girlfriend."

"And you can Blaise. In two weeks. Can't you got without for two weeks."

"Says you Draco who get sexually frustrated after going without it for three days."

Draco looked at Harry who looked at Draco. "I didn't tell him."

"Ginny explained to me and I guessed."

"That's different." Harry said.

"Why is it?" Ginny asked, standing in front of Blaise before Draco pulled her towards them. "Because me and Draco were already having sex, you two haven't yet... have you?"

"What does it matter Harry?"

"Oh fuck Gin you have. When?"

"Relax Harry we have done stuff but not that far yet and it was before you and Draco hit me with that spell."

"You wanna have sex with Ginny fine. But all I am asking is that you wait two weeks, two more weeks and you are seventeen and no longer under mine and Draco's care."

"I won't get pregnant Harry."

"I don't care Ginny, please, just two weeks. I feel bad enough for what we did to you and can't stop apologising to your mum and dad I don't want anything to happen whilst we are looking after you."

Ginny saw Harry looked and smiled and hugged him. "I promise. Sorry Harry."

"What are you still doing here Blaise?" Draco asked. "Back to bed. You can see her in two weeks."

After Blaise left, Ginny quickly hugged Draco. "I don't know why you both still feel bad for what you did to me. I am actually happy with it because look at the out come. Both of you together. I knew all that fighting was built up sexual tension and, well, Harry has had a thing for you for a while Draco."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, missing the smug look on Draco's face.

"Well I am off to bed, night." she said, smiling as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Harry looked sideways at Draco who still had a smug look on his face. "Oh shut up." he said as he moved towards their bedroom and stopped when he felt his boxer briefs disappear, he turned to see Draco lowering his wand. "Draco Ginny could come out."

"Best to get that sexy arse of yours back in our room then Potter as that sight is for my eyes only." Draco said as he gave chase.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Last chapter is up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a request from foxgodess07 and is therefore dedicated to them.**_

_**This is malexmale.**_

_**I want to thank cathcer1984 for all her help and for beta'ing this for me. xx**_

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for them to sit their N. E. W. Ts. Harry wasn't worried about his given what he had done in the war and what he had learned and studied since then, he was more worried about Ginny. Both him and Draco were. Ginny was to sit and take her N. E. W. Ts with them at just sixteen.

She had missed a full year of learning and had only started to learn again when she was eleven which was only ten weeks ago, it was true what McGonagall said about Ginny knowing more and being more herself when she hit her school years again but it didn't stop them from worrying.

That morning Harry and Draco had decided that if Ginny failed any then they would pay for a private tutor for her so she could re-sit what she had failed. They had told Ginny this and she told them there was no need but they wouldn't hear a word against it. They had made up their minds.

The doors to the great hall opened and a middle aged man walked out telling them all to go in and find a seat as their Defence Against The Dark Arts would start in five minutes. Draco moved over and kissed Harry. "Good luck love."

"You too Draco." Harry whispered, both of the walking into the hall hand in hand, parting only when the took their seats.

The exam seemed to go on for hours, Harry looked across at Draco and saw that the blond had finished and was now reading through what he had wrote.

* * *

When the middle aged man ordered everyone to stop as time was up Harry breathed out, that was it. No more exams, he looked across at Draco and smiled when the blond winked at him. Harry stood up and stretched, sitting in that same position for three hours made him go stiff in places. He looked across at Ginny to see her standing up and slowly walking up to him.

Draco crept up to Harry and put his arms around his waist, making the brunet jump a little and drop his arms, his hands holding his arms. "How was it for you?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear before kissing the lobe.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Harry turned in his lover's arms. "I managed to finish with enough time to go over things."

"Me too."

"I know. I saw you." Harry smiled, kissing Draco on the lips, smiling into the kiss when the blond kissed back.

"One more day." Ginny sighed as she reached them both.

"Less than a day Ginny." Harry said, smiling at his friend. "How was your exam? How did you find it?"

"Hard. I didn't understand some things but I did what you both said. Break it down."

Harry pulled away from Draco and slung his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "How about a quick game of quidditch?"

"I'll go for that." Ron said as he walked over to them all. Hermione wants to go to the library and look over what she has just done." Ron complained making the others laugh.

"How about me versus Ginny on scoring and Harry versus Draco in catching the snitch?"

Draco smirked. "I like that. Challenge accepted. That is if Harry doesn't mind getting beat of course."

Harry stepped up close to Draco. "What you saying?"

"That you will lose. Face it. I am just better than you."

"I don't think so Draco."

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

Draco smirked and kissed Harry who laughed and together all four of them left the great hall.

* * *

So far, Ginny on Harry's team scored eight and Ron, on Draco's team scored seven. Draco looked at Harry and saw the snitch hovering just behind him. Draco made himself look bored and slowly flew over to the Gryffindor.

"What's up Draco?"

"I'm bored."

"Are you just saying that because you know I will beat you?"

"No. I wanna go back to our rooms, strip you down, lay you on our bed and cover your body with my lips and tongue."

"Draco..."

Draco flew forwards a little and reached for Harry, pulling him towards him, making them join lips.

When Draco saw Harry close his eyes, he flew forwards a little, making Harry go backwards and reached out and caught the snitch in his hand.

He pulled back and grinned at Harry as he showed him the snitch in his hand.

"You cheated."

"I'm a Slytherin. Of course I did."

"Why did you cheat?"

"Because I want to go back and have sex."

"Ginny is no longer under our watch tomorrow. We can have all the sex we want then."

"Roll on tomorrow then." The blond grinned.

"Why?"

"So we can have sex."

"Not tomorrow we're not."

"But you said..."

"I said after tomorrow we can have sex when we want."

"Yeah?" Draco asked, not understanding.

"I said 'we' I don't want sex as you cheated to win the game." Harry explained, smirking at the look on Draco's face as he flew back down to the ground.

"No sex?" Draco said aloud as he watched Harry fly down. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"What were you two on about up there?" Ginny asked as Harry dismounted.

"Draco distracted me with a kiss as the snitch was hovering behind me. He won by cheating so I have said no to sex."

"We'll see." The blond said as he landed.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up feeling hot, but that wasn't what woke him. Draco was practically laying on top of him. With it being hot, neither of them had nothing on. Harry did it mostly to wind Draco up.

Draco knowing what Harry was doing, dropped his boxer briefs, showing Harry his hard cock as he got into bed.

Draco was now practically on top of him, his hard shaft digging into Harry's hardening member as he began to thrust his hips back and forth. Harry looked at Draco to check as he knew whether the blond was pretending or not but Draco was still fast asleep.

As carefully as he could without waking Draco, Harry got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading into the shower.

When he came out and was fully dressed he saw Draco stood in front of him stretching. "Are you doing this to torture me into giving in as I said no sex?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes."

Harry huffed when Draco smirked and headed for the living area to see Ginny trying to sneak out. "Give Draco ten minutes Gin to get dressed and ready and then we will both take you to Blaise."

Ginny stopped and turned. "I am seventeen now, no longer under yours and Draco's supervision. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"So I can have sex with him tonight?"

"Why not? Someone should be having sex." Draco mumbled as he walked into the room.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked into the great hall along with Ginny and walked up to Blaise who just stood up after eating his breakfast. "Blaise?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Ginny is now seventeen. Back to her usual self, no longer under mine and Harry's care. She's all yours."

Blaise walked over to Ginny and picked her up, her legs going around his waist as she kissed him on the cheek. Harry and Draco stood and watched as Blaise carried Ginny from the great hall. "Wonder when we will see them again?"

"Honestly Harry? I don't care. I now have you all to myself." Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist. "You know, fighting with you and turning Ginny young again is the best thing that has happened in my life."

"May I ask why?" Harry asked, moving his arms so they went around the blond's neck.

"Because having that happen has had me ending up with you." Draco whispered, earning a loving kiss from the brunet.

"I couldn't agree more. I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
